The New Adventure in Tokyo
by tangerinedream01
Summary: Yankumi's two younger-sister-like childhood friends moves to Tokyo and messes up the normal pattern of lives of the main characters. Set on Gokusen Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys. This is my first fan fic about. Please read and review. :D

* * *

_

"Hey mom, what's up? So early in the morning you're calling me..." Reiko said yawning and scratching her head. She was rudely awoken by the loud ringing of her phone. She was cursing whoever it was but eventually took it all back when she saw it was her mother ringing her.

"Good morning Reiko. Sorry I had to interrupt your snoring, but I have something important to tell you," her mother said casually.

"Whatever. Go ahead mom," she replied even more casually.

"Well, I'm still abroad now. I won't be returning for long so-"

"It's okay. I'm already used to it, if that's the important thing you're referring to," she said cutting her mom's words. "Anything else?"

"I know you're used to it. It's not as if you're not enjoying my absence! Now, won't you let me finish with what I have to say?" snapped her mom.

"Cool down mom. Sorry I didn't mean bad about it. Go on now," she said repenting. Even though she was quite casual and sometimes rude to her mom, she really loves her and never wants to fight with her.

"Okay. Your father and I decided to buy a mansion at Tokyo and have it renovated. Soon, we will all be moving there. Our old house, where you are staying at will be converted to an apartment. And here comes the best part for you," her mother said pausing for a sigh for a while. "We are going to stay here abroad to tend to our family business and you are going to move to an apartment in Tokyo and live alone until the renovations are done."

The moment her mother said it, she suddenly regretted being rude to her. _"Yay! I'm finally given lots of nonparental time!"_She laughed, shouted and tumbled on her bed with the good news. Then, she remembered her mother was not done yet when she heard her shouts on the phone. She immediately grabbed it to answer before she changed her mind.

"Ah, sorry, some pillows just dropped to the floor," she blurted out then cursed herself for the reaally lousy excuse she made.

"Don't lie. I heard you scream with delight!" her mother caught her sure enough. "Anyway, do you remember that yakuza girl you used to call nee-chan before?"

She stopped suddenly. That girl, a woman now, is Yankumi. She won't ever forget her after all those years. She had been her onee-chan since she was five year old, because she never had any siblings. Yankumi cheered her, protected her and played with her, taught her to defend herself. Reiko and her family knew of her background. At first, her parents didn't approve of Yankumi as her friend but soon she gained their trust. They hadn't seen each other for more than five years now. She is wondering what she has become and how cooler she is now. So, now she asks herself, _"Why is mother suddenly asking about Yankumi?"_

"Hmm, yeah... Why suddenly ask?" she said to her mother in curious tone.

"Well, your father and I thought that you need someone to guide you. We just can't let you do anything you want, you crazy little brat. So, we found you a really nice apartment near her residence in Tokyo. And also, we found you a suitable girls school to continue your studies and fulfil your dream of entering Tokyo University," her mother told her.

"I'm not a brat! But, that's great! I can catch up with her and oji-san," she said affirming her mother.

"You better pack right now. We're going to send the van that will bring you there tomorrow afternoon. "

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. I'll hang up no-"

"Wait! What about my allowance?"

"Oh of course, you'll never forget about money huh! We'll send them to you every month. No need to worry. It's not like we're gonna starve you.. "

"Yes of course. Thanks mom. Take care," she smiled to herself and hung up.

She rolled on her bed and lied on her back facing the ceiling. _"Sweet freedom,"_she thought. She stared at the tiled ceiling for a long time, thinking of the adventures and stuff she'd do once she is free. Maybe she would tour around first. She made a mental list of the places she wanted to visit. Perhaps to Harajuku to try gothic lolita outfits. Perhaps to Akihabara for her shounen manga and action figures collection. Or maybe to Ginza to explore the fascinating shops there. Or better yet, visit her dream university Todai and see their trademark golden trees. Or to- _"WAIT! I have no one to go with me!"_she thought. She needs someone to come with her. She is not a sociable and friendly person despite her adventurous and cheerful nature. That is one of the few weaknesses she recognizes. She knows she won't make friends immediately.

The best way to solve the problem is tell her mom she's bringing a friend. She rolled again on her bed, fished for her phone underneath the pillows and rang her mom.

"Hi mom," she greeted. "I've got something to ask.." she trailed of.

"It's not even ten minutes since we talked. What now?" her mom asked.

"Don't worry mom, this is quick. I just need a yes or no answer," she assured.

"Fine. What?"

"Erm.. Can I bring a friend with me to Tokyo?" she asked.

"What, to live with you there? I thought you're independent?" her mom asked, sounding surprised.

"Mom, no man's an island! And, Tokyo is much different from here, a big city where life is fast. I'm weak at making friends."

"It's rare for you to admit weaknesses. Anyway, who is this friend you're supposed to drag there?"

Reiko was set on bringing her best friend, Akira, with her whether she liked it or not. So even though she still hasn't told her about this, she's going to tell her mom now.

"My best friend Akira. The one who lives near our house, remember?"

"Okay. Fine. You can bring her. She can take the apartment next yours," her mother confirmed. "Perhaps she can also look out for you or take care of you when you're sick or whatever."

"Yay! Thanks mom! I love you!" she said then hung up. She didn't expect it to be that easy. She even prepared some arguments while speaking to her. Perhaps admitting weaknesses don't mean humiliation all the time.

Finally satisfied and very happy that she's now having a new apartment and will be having lots of non-parental time in a new place, as well as being able to take her friend with her, she got out of her messy bed, brushed her teeth, jumped in a pair of camouflage cargo jeans, a body fitting black tee, rock-themed Converse sneakers, put on some powder, a little blush on, lip balm, curled her eyelashes, and half-ran half-walked her way downstairs to the kitchen to get an apple and out the gate to head to her friends house a few blocks away.

* * *

Reiko was at her friend's doorstep at the second floor of the apartment her parents are renting for her, knocked thrice already but still haven't heard a reply. She looked at her wristwatch. _"7:45. It's still early. Maybe she's still asleep. Waah! How can I get to wake her?" _she said to herself. She sat down the nearest flight of stairs to wait. She ate her apple while waiting. After she was done with her apple, saw three other apartment occupiers look at her, and thirty minutes of wait without her friend showing up at the door, she said to herself _"Sh*t! I look stupid waiting here. What time does that brat wake up! If I wait here, nothing's gonna happen to me. How am I going to wake her?"_

She took out her phone from one her jeans' pockets. _"Hah! I'm gonna wake you the way mom did to me!" _She looked for her friends' number in the phonebook, then hit call. She waited for eight rings before her friend answered.

"What the-! What are you, calling me this early?" she said, clearly annoyed.

"Hey, good morning. Sorry to wake you up. Can we talk now? I've got something exciting and important to tell you," she said excitedly.

"What can be exciting and important at the same time?" she said, more like to herself. "We can talk. But not now, let me continue my sleep first," she added and hung up.

"What the-? She hung up on me?" she said staring at her phone after hearing the tone. She called her again.

"What? I'm still sleepy… Let's just talk later," Akira said dismissively.

"Akira! You don't understand. We'll talk now, I'm at your doorstep now and I have been waiting for you to wake up for more than 30 minutes already. I guess that's enough sleep I allowed you?"

"Oh great. Why didn't you tell me? Wait," she hung up. Moments later, Akira, dressed in a sleeping clothes, soft long brown hair tangled in all directions, was giving her indoor slippers and inviting her in.

"Just because I live near your house you take the pleasure of coming here whenever you please!" she said. "Have you eaten breakfast? What do you want to drink?" She was going to the kitchen to get coffee.

"I'm sorry. I've eaten already. Don't bother," Reiko said. "Listen. This is just so urgent that I need to tell you now," she said, standing up and following her to the kitchen.

"What's so urgent? You seem excited," Akira said. She is now heating water while preparing her coffee and toast.

Reiko seated herself at one of the wooden chairs around the single small round table. "I'm leaving for Tokyo tomorrow." She said looking at her friend who was busy buttering her toast. "I'm staying there for good."

At her words, Akira suddenly looked at her. "WHAT? You're leaving for good? What about-… What about school? What about your house? What about me? Ryu? Hiro?" She said sadly, looking for reasons to stop her. "I can't believe you're excited about this. You're leaving us, your friends."

"Hey Akira. Don't be over dramatic. Listen, there's nothing I can do about Ryu and Hiro. It saddens me too, leaving them…" she said sadly and paused for a bit. Then in an effort to chear her up, she began, "On the bright side, I asked mom If I can have you to come with me and she said it's okay. Won't you come with me?" she said.

"What? I can come? Wait, if I come, where will I stay?" she said, taking her toast and sitting at the chair opposite Reiko. "Wait, why exactly are you leaving?"

"Mom called me this morning saying that she and dad bought a house in Tokyo and were planning to have it renovated. And our house here will be converted into an apartment. We'll be moving to a temporary apartment in Tokyo, near Kumi-neechan's place, that's if you'll come too. Mom said she found a good school to continue studies too. She said, the person who'll take us and our things there will come tomorrow afternoon," she explained. "Technically, there's no problem except that I don't have a partner-in-crime," she added with an evil grin.

Akira grinned at Reiko's last words. "So spoiled brat Hasegawa Reiko is taking me just because she doesn't have anyone to blame when something goes wrong with her crazy little pranks and plans?" she laughed. "That sounds fun. I'll go."

"What? Really? YAY! Thanks Akira! You really are the best!" Reiko said, standing up to hug her friend. Her friend hugged her too.

"Thanks Rei, thanks because you're not leaving friends behind," Akira said. "Wait, I'll call mom to tell her I'm moving," she added, breaking the hug. Reiko nodded and sat down at the chair again.

Reiko was now thinking of how she'll tell Ryu and Hiro about her and Akira leaving. Ayase Akira, Sengoku Hiro and Sakurano Ryu are Reiko's best friends since elementary. They were the only three who bothered to socialize and get to know her despite her cold and independent façade. They were the only people who seemed to understand her silence, her joys, her decisions, her independence, her cold and carefree face, and her dreams. She was thinking of a way to tell them without hurting herself or them.

She was spacing out on the chair thinking when Akira returned, now fully dressed in a pair of denim shorts and white printed tee. Her lovely long brown mane tied on a ponytail. She snapped back to reality when she arrived.

"Hey, you were spacing out. Are you okay?" she said.

"Nah. That's nothing," Rei assured.

"What about Ryu and Hiro?" Akira asked her.

"Actually that was what I was thinking. Don't worry about it, I already thought of a way to sort it out," she said with a smile. Actually, the way she figured it out was to not tell them anymore. She thought that just leaving and not telling them would stop tears and cause no problems. She wasn't going to tell them anymore and was only hoping they would understand her. "So what? Shall we prepare?" she asked.

"Game!" Akira said.

* * *

That afternoon the next day, Reiko and Akira were waiting at the living room of Reiko's house. Akira stayed at Reiko's guest room for the night. Their bags of stuff sat in a neat pile near the front door. They sat watching a random cell phone commercial featuring a handsome boy group Akira was so giggly about. Reiko was staring at the TV interested on the phone itself instead of the handsome guys. Then the doorbell sounded.

Reiko went for the door.

"Ah, Miss Reiko, I was sent by your mom to take you to Tokyo. I'm Mr. Hiroki," the young man said to her. Behind the man was the van their family used for trips and picnics.

"Ah, yes. I know. Nice to meet you. Ahm, here are our stuff," she said letting the man in and pointing to their luggage. She ran back to Akira who was really enjoying the shows.

"Akira! It's time," she said. "Ah yes!" Akira replied. Akira turned off the TV and they both wore their sneakers at the foot of the stairs. Then they helped Mr. Hiroki carry their bags and stuffed them at the back of the van. Reiko was last to get in the van because she locked up the house. Their journey to a new adventure in Tokyo began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry if I updated too late. I'm quite busy with my studies. Anyway, I wasn't supposed to update anymore since I was very busy. But last night, I saw I've got two reviews for the first chapter. Well, that's not bad, I thought. So here I am updating the story. I hope you'll like it. Please read and review. Your reviews urge me to write more. Thanks. :D**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – THE MEETING PART 1

Hayato, Ryu, Take, Tsuchi, and Hyuuga, closely followed by Yankumi walked out of the sliding glass doors of the police quarters to the quiet night street. Earlier Hayato asked Take to inform Yankumi that Tsuchi and Hyuuga were taken by a patrolling police officer because the two forced a fellow Kurogin student to "lend" them his bike and rode it together; not knowing it's not allowed. Worse, the police who caught them suspected that they stole the bike. Yankumi, who was in the middle of a dinner with two colleagues and her love interest Kujo-sensei, was forced to leave early to rescue her beloved students. She talked with a particularly nasty investigator who had a very negative view of her students.

"That officer sucks! We're not that kind of bad students, you know," Tsuuchi blurted out once out of earshot of the police office, as if he was holding himself all the time they were inside.

"Yeah! We don't steal. We just borrow!" Hyuuga piped in. seconding Tsuuchi.

"That officer is too judgemental," Hayato said with a deadly calm.

"I know. I know. That's why you should prove them wrong," Yankumi said. "You should act accordingly," she said to no one in particular, but it was clear she was pertaining to the two involved. "Also, you shouldn't let your friends do wrong things," she added, again to no one in particular. Ryu and Hayato knew their teacher is talking about them. Hayato looks like retorting. Ryu merely looked away. Take stood in the middle, torn in between his friends. "How about..." Take began, searching for an idea to lift the tension. "How about we eat? I'm hungry," he said finally.

"Yes! Let's go to Kuma's and have ramen! I'll treat you this time," Yankumi suddenly yelled completely forgetting what she was talking about. Take looked relieved. Hayato looked amazed by his teacher's weirdness. Ryu glanced at Yankumi for a second, then looked away again. "Great idea! I'm hungry too!" was Hyuuga's reaction. Tsuuchi began fanning himself again, then he and Hyuuga led their march to Kuma's. As he was passing Take, he muttered "Nice idea there Take!"

Ryu and Hayato just followed their friends, not saying anything, just a little bewildered by their weird teacher. But they knew they'll get used to it, she's weird from the very start after all. While they were on their way, the three in front of them were laughing at their own corny jokes. Ryu was observing the streets, bored. Hayato was walking alongside him.

"Ne, Ryu. What are you thinking?" Hayato asked, plainly tired of the quiet.

"Nothing," Ryu shrugged.

"You know, sometimes you're really boring," Hayato said.

"Then why hang out with me?" Ryu answered.

Yankumi's phone suddenly rang. "Hello Akira-chan! Are you with Rei-chan?" Yankumi said cheerfully. Hayato didn't answer Ryu, he was now listening to Yankumi though he can't see her because she's behind them. While Hayato was very obvious in listening because he was slightly leaning back, Ryu didn't even change his blank expression while listening, didn't even change his pace.

"I'm fine. Ramen too? I'll be eating ramen with my students," Yankumi said over the phone. "Ah no, no. I'm not overworking. Actually I'm happy with my job! I love my cute little students," she added with a laugh seconds later. Ryu was guessing the questions being asked.

"Hey Ryu, what do you think? Is she talking to girls?" muttered Hayato to Ryu.

"Maybe. Those are common girls' names," Ryu answered plainly, not looking at Hayato.

"Waah. I don't know why I'm listening. I have a different feeling about this," Hayato sighed.

"Don't get your hopes up. Those girls might be her age," Ryu offered. _Here he is again. I didn't think he'd still be thinking of having a girlfriend even on the phone,_ he thought.

"I know. I hope they're our age. Such cute names! I really want to have a girlfriend," Hayato sighed again. He turned to listen again. Apparently it was Yankumi's turn to ask questions.

"So how's your day?" she asked. There was a few seconds of dead air then "Good then. Did you make friends with anyone?" Dead air again. "Has she always been like that? I didn't know Rei can be so shy," she said, but her tone says she's a bit disappointed.

This time, Hayato and Ryu can already see Kuma's ramen store.

"Hey Akira-chan, were near our destination. I'll be hanging out," Yankumi said, seeing the store. "Oh you can always visit me at home. You can also visit me at Kurogin. And besides, I'll be checking out on you every weekends," she assured the person on the phone. "Eh? You don't know Kurogin? The boy's school near yours!" she said, surprised they don't know.

"Ryu. Did you hear that?" Hayato asked a playful smile on his lips.

"Yeah..." Ryu answered simply.

"I didn't know Yankumi has friends in Momo High. A momojo... I hope she'll introduce us to them," Hayato said dreamily.

"Still you shouldn't let your hopes up. Maybe she won't," Ryu warned his best friend again but it was in vain. Hayato was all smiles as he jogged past him towards Take and the others.

* * *

Akira pressed the end call button of her phone and began playing with it on the table absent-mindedly. Her eyes dart to the door whenever she hears it open.

"So what did Kumi-nee say?" Reiko asked her friend.

Akira looked at her. "She can't join us; she's eating ramen with her students."

The door chimed and Akira's shifted her gaze in that direction. Seeing it was just a group of girls exiting, she turned to face her friend again.

"You know, I think we should order now," Reiko said. Akira nodded still glancing at the door every time. Reiko called the chubby blond man who was serving the customers. "Can we have the menu please?" she politely said.

"Ah wait a minute," the chubby man said.

"So, you haven't seen a good 'sight'?" Reiko inquired to Akira. She and Akira agreed to eat at a different restaurant every night. Today, they are here at Kumai's Ramen Restaurant because Akira said she's been missing ramen. Aside from eating, Akira had this weird habit (she calls "sight-seeing") of looking for handsome or cute guys wherever they are. Today had been a particularly boring day since she still has not seen a cute guy.

The chubby man returned, giving them the menu. "Please call me when you're ready," he said.

"Perhaps today is just not my lucky day…" Akira sighed while choosing what to order. At that moment, the door sounded again, making Akira glance at it. A playful smile on her lips, she said "Well perhaps it is!"

Seeing Akira smile made Reiko curious and turn to look at the door too. They were at one of the tables at the side, a good place to observe people without getting noticed. Reiko was not really interested in guys, in befriending them, or having a boyfriend. She thinks most of them are just pain in the ass. But that doesn't mean she didn't like looking at cool handsome ones.

Two guys went in first. One has dark hair arranged in spikes over his head. He was laughing with a tall guy with dark reddish hair and carrying a fan that followed him. Then a cute short guy with light reddish hair tamed by a thin headband followed the first two. The next one was undeniably Akira's type. He had dark hair that looked dry and swept backwards by the wind. He had an air of coolness and strength along with his looks. Akira thought he was the last until the door opened again. He was incredibly charming too with soft straight light reddish hair that complemented his complexion. Unlike the one before him, he exuded slight indifference and something she can't figure out yet although his emotionless face didn't show it.

Reiko turned to face her friend again, surely wanting to see her funny, dreamy face. Sure enough, Akira was smiling dreamily, her mouth slightly opened and eyes fixed on the boys. Reiko burst out laughing.

Akira was brought back to consciousness with an unpleasant bump. "What are you laughing at?"

"Ahahahahahahaha! That was - hic – like – your funniest – hic – face I've ever seen!" Reiko said in between her calming breaths as she tried to stop laughing.

"You idiot! Stop laughing!" Akira yelled at her. "You see, they're the cutest I've seen so far!" she giggled.

Reiko finally stopped laughing, collecting herself, realizing they still haven't ordered yet. They were already sitting there for around twenty minutes already. They both ordered their special ramen after urging Akira to choose quickly.

Akira was so ecstatic that she couldn't sit still. She was so happy with her good luck today. "Why don't we rate them as we wait?" she asked.

"How do we rate them? We don't even know them."

"How about… by looks and first impression?" Akira offered, glancing at their table and smiling brightly.

Reiko just shrugged.

"Okay! Okay! Let's rate them in a scale of one to ten, with ten as the highest!" Akira took the shrug as a yes.

"Fine. Fine," Reiko said, not wanting to ruin her friend's excitement. She didn't like rating people because that's when the bad sides weigh more than the good sides for her, "You first. Let's do it by the order they came."

"Okay! The first one is a nine!" Akira said, looking at the laughing dark haired boy.

"Six."

"WHAAAT?" she shouted, then realizing her voice was too loud, she covered her mouth a bit. "I mean – Don't' you find him cute?" she said looking at the boy again uncertainly.

"Too immature and noisy," Reiko said plainly.

"Fine. How can you be so kill-joy?" Akira waved the comment aside. "Anyway, next one's nine point five."

"Six point five."

"What? Again?" Akira asked disbelievingly. "You know what, it's like you're saying I have very bad taste."

"Hey! I didn't mean that way! I'm just giving room for improvement!" she answered defensively. "He's immature, noisy, and that fan is weird. He's tall though."

"Fine whatever. I'm not going to comment on your rate again. Next is nine point three. He's very cute but short."

"Eight."

"EIGHT? Why has the rating suddenly increased?" Akira said disbelievingly again.

"Well I can't see anything wrong with him except he's short. But we don't know him, so it's only eight."

"Fair point," Akira said, glancing on the short boy. Returning her glance to Reiko, she said "Next guy is nine point eight!"

Reiko snorted. "Oh come on Akira! Don't be shy! I know you wanted to give him a perfect ten. He's your type, isn't he?" she said, evil smirk on her lips.

Akira's cheeks turned bright pink. She was embarrassed although Reiko knew she tried to look indifferent about it. She glared at her with dangerous eyes. Reiko decided it wouldn't be a good idea to tease her friend now. "Okay, back to topic. He's a seven. He looks arrogant and short-tempered."

She didn't say anything about him. Reiko figured she's still embarrassed. "Okay. Next is nine point seven."

"Seven point five. He looks… indifferent? I can't figure out. I like his hair though. He's got the best hair among them," Reiko said. She stared at the hair's boy, wishing she would have hair as soft as the boy's. Akira too was looking at the boys. After a few seconds, Reiko thought that maybe he could feel her stare. She looked away quickly.

"See Akira? My students are all cute!" Yankumi said. She was sitting beside Akira, her chin resting at her shoulder and her eyes also gazing at the boys. Akira turned to look at the person who called her name. Reiko was already dumbstruck. So was Akira when she saw it was Yankumi who called her.

_Did she hear out conversation? Damn! I should have known it was her students! Why didn't I see her arrive? _She yelled at herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. I finished this chapter since I think I won't be able to write for a long time. I'm pretty busy with my studies. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter. Please read and review. Please tell me if there's anything you didn't like or if you have any suggestions. Anything will be appreciated. Thanks**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – THE MEETING PART 2**

Reiko and Akira sat still frozen at their seat upon seeing Yankumi so suddenly sitting down with them. One minute they were alone criticizing a group of boys who turned out to be her students, the next minute Yankumi was there admiring her students with them. They both were dumbstruck, realizing that she might have heard their conversation.

"Nee-chan! You gave me a fright! You shouldn't suddenly appear at other people's places you know!" Akira said, finally breathing.

"You still haven't changed! You still have that weird habit of yours of suddenly appearing out of nowhere," Reiko said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you," the teacher said, bowing her head like a child being told off by her mother.

"How long have you been here?" Reiko asked, wanting to be sure if she heard anything. If she heard it, they'll both be spending the rest of their stay being teased by Yankumi on boys they're not interested on knowing.

"Well, I have just arrived with my students!" said Yankumi happily.

"You didn't hear our conversation, did you?" Akira asked Reiko's question first. Akira too was nervous, especially because she was the one admiring the boys very much when she saw them. If Yankumi heard them and told the boys, she'll die out of shame.

"What conversation?" Yankumi asked, face blank.

"That's good then! Don't mind it," Akira said in relief. Reiko too finally released the breath she was holding. Yankumi only shrugged, seeming to not understand them entirely.

"Okay. Well anyway, don't you think this is a great coincidence?" Yankumi asked brightly. Akira looked at her blankly. Reiko knew what was coming so that she totally wanted to leave already. "We can now dine together! Come on, you transfer to our table over there!" Yankumi added, standing up and dragging them.

Akira looked confused. Well, she wanted to meet to see the guys but she wasn't sure if she wanted to be friends with them. She glanced at Reiko uncertainly.

"Nee-chan, it's okay if you don't eat with us tonight. We don't want to interrupt anything you'll be talking about. Maybe next time," Reiko said to Yankumi.

"Yeah. And besides we don't want to ruin the comfortable atmosphere by being there," Akira finally made up her mind following her friend.

Yankumi let go of both their hands and frowned. "No really. It's okay. Come on, you two can join us," she said. She looked at Rei and said "Well, you know you can be friends with them. They're really nice boys. Come on."

Reiko and Akira had no choice. They don't want to disappoint Yankumi and ruin her happiness. They reluctantly stood up from their seats. Akira smoothed out her denim miniskirt and and pink form fitting top while Reiko attempted to flatten her tousled short spiky hair and also even out her loose tee and skinny jeans. They both marched behind Yankumi and stopped by the chubby man so that he'd take their order to the other table.

The guys didn't seem to notice Yankumi was approaching and that she was accompanied by two very unenthusiastic girls behind her as they were all so noisy except for the nice haired one.

"Guys!" Yankumi shouted. All the boys looked up while the two girls stayed far behind her.

"Hey Yankumi! Where were you?" the short guy asked.

"Yeah, what kept you?"

"Ah, I was walking just right behind you but I saw some friends. I just went to say hi and I invited them to join us," Yankumi explained. She gave the two girls behind her a nod so that they'll join her.

Akira and Reiko stepped forward. The boys' eyes widened except the nice haired one who didn't seem to care. Akira and Reiko smiled politely.

"Guys, these are my friends Akira and Reiko," Yankumi said proudly, raising her hands to each of them as she said their name. Akira and Reiko smiled politely and waved their hands. The boys waved their hands and flashed their white teeth in a smile, except the nice haired again who only nodded.

"Rei-chan, Akira-chan, these are cute students. That one is Takeda Keita and the tall one beside him is Tsuchiya Hikaru," she pointed to the two guys sitting on the side facing them. The two both smiled widely. "This one is Yabuki Hayato. He's the leader of the class," she then said, beginning to introduce the boys sitting on the side facing away where they stood. Yabuki nodded and raised his hand. "This is Hyuuga Kousuke and Odagiri Ryu," she finally said to the remaining two who sat beside Yabuki. While Hyuuga was all smiles and waving at them, Odagiri just nodded. Yabuki and Odagiri's eyes met, and with that, they seemed to communicate something. _Weird_, Reiko thought.

Akira looked at Reiko and whispered "Oh, he's got the same name as Sakurano." Reiko nodded, "Mm, only by name. I think this one is so different."

"Come on let's all sit. I'm hungry already," Yankumi said and went to the head seat of the table.

"You guys, let's all move so they can sit close to Yankumi," Yabuki was commanding his friends.

"Eh no! It's okay," Reiko blurted, raising her hand. "You don't have to move. We'll just sit beside Tsuchiya-kun," she added. She really didn't want to sit between Yankumi and her students and be the barrier between them when they have something to talk about.

"Oh, okay," Yabuki said uncertainly, returning to his seat like everyone else. Tsuuchi seemed flushed that Reiko remembered his name, making Reiko a bit amused. She and Akira moved to the chairs beside Tsuuchi, with Akira occupying the one next to him and Reiko beside her. Reiko sat farthest from Yankumi, which works well for her so that she can just listen and won't be forced to say much.

Moments after they were seated, the chubby blond guy (whom apparently was Yankumi's former student and also owns the place and is named Kuma) brought their food. They were now busy sipping their ramen quietly, only punctuated by short conversations that easily dies out. Reiko just sat quietly, eating and observing all the while.

"You know, that police is really harsh," Tsuchiya said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, he's too hypercritical."

Reiko listened, wondering what happened earlier. Then she saw Yabuki take something from his bowl and throw it to Yankumi's.

"Eh? That was for me?" Yankumi said, surprised. Oh, it's the piece of meat, Reiko thought.

"Shut up. Just eat it," Yabuki said while continuing to eat. Then, suddenly, everyone was giving Yankumi their share and thanking her. Odagiri, who was about to eat his piece of meat, was forced to his to Yankumi because everyone was staring at him. Reiko and Akira laughed. They were all amusing.

"Thank you guys," Yankumi said, looking proudly at her students. "You know, I remembered something interesting."

"What?"

"On our way to class this morning, I overheard two girls walking in front of me. They were talking about you five; you were walking ahead of the girls."

"What did they say? What did they say?" the four nearest Yankumi said eagerly, excitedly.

"Hmm, not much," Yankumi said, stopping to eat a mouthful of ramen. Reiko and Akira ate too, while the boys looked downcast after hearing Yankumi. "The two girls were rating you based on looks and first impression," Yankumi added after swallowing.

Reiko choked at her ramen. _Sh*t! How stupid a situation this is! Is it us she's talking about? I thought she didn't hear! And what am I doing, choking like this! I'm gonna kill Nee-chan later!_ She yelled in her head in the between her coughs. Everyone's eyes were at her now.

Odagiri stood and left the table first, as if he wasn't surprised at all. He returned seconds later with a glass of water which he handed to her. "Here, drink," he said. Reiko finished the whole glassful as Akira patted her back. As soon as she put down the glass, her coughing fit stopped. "Thanks," she said to Odagiri.

Everyone was looking all concerned when she choked, then relieved that she's okay already. Reiko thought it funny that the others looked concerned but did nothing. Oh well, they're funny people after all, she thought. But Odagiri seemed to figure out already based on her reaction that it's them Yankumi's talking about. He was eyeing them both, making her was nervous.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Akira muttered in her ear when Odagiri looked away.

"The two girls Yankumi's talking about, I think it's us! I think she's changing the story a bit so that it won't be obvious it's us," Reiko said through gritted teeth.

"What? But she said she didn't hear!"

"Well, you know Yankumi!" she muttered. "Don't act obvious. Don't be the idiot I am to choke upon hearing it. Now, I think Odagiri knows already. Damn."

"It's okay, just do what you said. And besides, it may not be us afterall," Akira said assuringly.

After a few "Are you okay?" inquiries, the story Yankumi was telling them resumes.

"So, how did the ratings go?" Hyuuga asked Yankumi. Again, the four was enthralled to hear the story. Reiko figured that the four are all interested in girls while Odagiri was not. It was more like Odagiri was interested to know who the girls were, especially because he has a clue.

"Well, one of them gave you good ratings. You all scored between nine and ten, which was the highest," Yankumi continued. "Yabuki got the highest, nine point eight, I think."

At that, Yabuki was gloating at his friends while Ryu just scoffed at him. He didn't seem to want to lose to Yabuki in popularity. Akira was amused; seeing how he reacted at the rating she gave him.

"What about the other?" Takeda asked curiously.

"Oh, she was strict."

Reiko tensed in her seat, but she was a master in hiding emotions. She put on a cool, interested face. Odagiri glanced at her again, making her feel like her technique was not working on him.

"How strict?"

Yankumi grinned. She seemed to be enjoying this. "Well, for one, she gave Hyuuga a six."

Hyuuga froze while everyone was in fits of laughter. Even Odagiri grinned a little. "What the hell! Why does she think that!" Hyuuga was exclaiming.

"She said you were too noisy and immature," Yankumi said. "For another, Tsuuchi got a six point five because of the same reasons and also the fan was strange, though his height was an advantage."

Everyone was laughing again. Rei and Akira was enjoying too.

"Get rid of the fan!"

"Get rid of Hyuuga too! He makes everyone immature!"

"Hey! Why me? It's Tsuuchi who makes me immature!"

"Anyway, Takeda got eight. Relatively, that's a high score. That's highest actually," Yankumi said, cutting through. Everyone went 'Wow!' to Takeda, but instead of gloating like Yabuki, he smiled sweetly. Reiko was sure she was going to die of his cuteness.

"She said the only drawback was just he's short," Yankumi added.

"Congrats Take! You should take height enhancers so you'd get a ten!"

"Yabuki got seven. She reckons you're short-tempered and arrogant. "

"WHO'S short-tempered and arrogant?" Yabuki shouted, glaring.

"I totally agree with the girl," Odagiri said, answering him. They burst out laughing. Odagiri glanced at Reiko and Akira again, but they ignored him. So I was right, Reiko thought.

"Well, finally Odagiri got seven point five. She said you looked indifferent. But she said she liked your hair very much."

Everyone was cheering again because he was second to the highest. Odagiri smirked at Yabuki making the laughter and noise double. He looked at the two girls again. Soon, everyone had calmed down.

"Oh, we only talked about ourselves. We didn't talk to them," Take said, pertaining to Reiko and Akira.

"Oh yes. We're sorry we forgot," Hyuuga apologized. "Since when were you friends with Yankumi?"

"Since we were in elementary. Yankumi was like a big sister to us, we call her nee-chan," Reiko answered.

"Actually, they just came here this week. They're from Chiba," Yankumi told the boys.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes. We now go to Momogauka Girls High School as third year students. We're both just staying in apartments for now, but we're going to transfer to a permanent house and stay here in Tokyo for good," Akira explained.

"Wow! You're from Momo High!" the boys murmured, ignoring the other things Akira said.

"So what brought you here?" Odagiri asked.

"My parents bought a house here and were having it renovated. They let me stay temporarily in an apartment and have Akira to join me," Reiko replied.

"That's nice," Yabuki said.

"Kids, it's getting late. You should all go home, especially you two, you're my responsibility," Yankumi announced, pointing to Rei and Akira.

They all stood up, thanked Kuma for the wonderful meal, and grouped together at the door. Yankumi told the boys to go straight home while the girls to wait for her because she's walking them home. She talked to Kuma for a bit and then followed Rei and Akira.

"Nee-chan. I thought you didn't hear," Rei started.

"Sometimes, you really can be a good actress!" Akira said.

"Well, I just wanted to tell them what you think of them, no? It might make them improve," Yankumi said.

"That would be okay if that guy Odagiri has no clue," Rei said. "He seems different from his friends. I think he knows it's us."

"Odagiri's always like that. He always looks indifferent and expressionless like you said, but he's a keen observer. If he really thinks it's you, I sure he won't tell anyone," Yankumi said. She clearly knows her students well.

"That's good then," Akira said.

And they continued to walk all the way home to rest and prepare for more eventful days ahead.


End file.
